Sin of Guilt
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: The truth of Michael's shooting comes out. The people whom known about the truth finally comes to light. Jax, Olivia, and Johnny get off easy and are forgiven. But, Olivia can't accept the forgiveness. Can Carly, Sonny and Michael reach her in time?
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_The Sin Of Guilt_

**SUMMARY: **_Everything has come to light over Michael's shooting. Everyone knows that it was Claudia who had set up the hit against Sonny; which unfortunately got Michael. All the secret keepers are out in the open. _

_Jax has been forgiven by Carly. She understands that he was just protecting her, and the unborn baby with the news. No one blames Olivia for keeping the secret. All expect Olivia herself. She withdraws deep inside herself – and the others try desperately to reach her, and help her overcome her guilt._

_Will they manage to reach her in time? Or will her guilt consume her?_

**PAIRINGS: **

_This story is mainly a mother's story. So the main characters will be Olivia and Carly._

_But the other parings are:_

_SoLivia_

_Jolivia_

_JaCar  
_

_Liason_

_Scurbs _

**SEASON: **_Winter – Two weeks before Christmas_

_I know I'm very early for Christmas stories – but only way to make this story work it; had to be set up for winter time. Not only for Carly's pregnancy – but a Christmas miracle is in order. _

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Spiritual/ Suspense/ Crime_

**RATING: **_T – M = M Chapters will be rated in accordance. _

**PRELUDE**

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

"Why are you even here, Carly?" Olivia looked with hot steamy eyes at the blond woman whom was standing in her hallway. Keeping her hand firmly on the knob of her door. Her lip rose, "Sonny sent you."

Carly's right eye brow quirked. "Actually, _I_ was worried about you too." She stepped into the apartment without being asked. Looking around, "I like how you have decorated this place. So much better than when Robin lived here. Even _after_ she married Patrick, and had Emma."

"I never asked you in." Olivia said in a hard firm voice. "But, I'm asking you to leave." She never moved from her spot at the door. Her hand had tighten around the knob as Carly stepped into her home.

Carly turned around, and put her hand on her swollen stomach. "You aren't really going to kick me, and your unborn goddaughter out are you?"

Olivia's eyes softened as they blinked. "I – I -I'm your daughter's god mother?" She whispered.

"Yes." Carly nodded. "Who else would I chose. After all, you were the one whom had been by my side throughout the decision making that I had. When I was too afraid to find out if I was pregnant or not. It was you whom had made sure that I took care of myself – eating the right foods" Her face grimaced. She _still_ missed her junk food. Only two months until her daughter was born – than she could eat her type of food once more.

"Resting when I should. Convincing me that Jax had the _right _to know everything. You made sure that my baby girl was taken care of – when I wasn't doing it on my own." Carly softly said. "Only you pretty much forced fed me during the wait of Michael's surgery."

Olivia's hand shook at her side. Her hand was still gripped in a death gripe around the door knob. She was numb. Simply numb. She was trying to take in everything that Carly was saying to her, but just 'godmother to my daughter. You are godmother to my daughter.' kept spinning around in her head. That and everything that she had just recently found out was trying to get in the way. Her mind was a whirlwind.

Carly stepped forward, "Truly only you got through to me, while I was praying to God to keep Michael safe. Only a true mother could reach out to a desperately scared mother, whom was waiting for her child's fate." She stopped within a few inches from her best friend. She touched Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia shuddered. Her body tensed. Eyes wide in fear. Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. Not one single sound.

Carly didn't want to let her friend go, she felt if she did than Olivia would be lost to her forever. But, she fully realized that she was just hurting the other woman by the mere touch on the shoulder. Regretfully she let her hand fall from the shoulder.

"Just leave Carly, please just leave." Olivia begged desperately.

"I'm sorry but no, Olivia. I'm not leaving." Carly softly said.

"Why can't you just accept my need to be alone." She whispered.

"When was the last time you have eaten?" Carly frowned in a gentle fashion. She noticed how shaky her friend truly was. "You have been fasting for more than the required three days."

"I have to fast due to my sin. My great sin." Olivia whispered – more to herself than to Carly.

"How long?" Carly demanded in a hard voice.

"Eight days." Lowering her eyes, Olivia suddenly swooned.

Carly moved forward quickly and grabbed hold of Olivia. It was awkward due to her swollen belly, but she managed to get both of them to the ground. Without her hurting anyone. She felt her daughter move around inside her – but she knew everything was ok.

"Oh Olivia," She sighed deeply through her nose, as she stroked her friend's hair away from her face. "What am I going to do with you? How will I ever get through to your major – and wrongly sense of guilt?"

**END PRELUDE**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

_A/N: I know this chapter is going to confuse a lot of people. But don't worry my faithful readers. This chapter will make sense as the story goes a long. There will be a lot of back tracking in future chapters. This chapter is just to get the truth of Claudia setting up the hit order on Sonny – which got Michael instead._

_Bare that in mind when you are reading – reviewing – and flaming me up the creek and back. (I'm very much aware of my madness). _

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE TRUTH COMES OUT**

**September 22, 2009**

**SONNY'S LIVING ROOM**

"I have called this meeting – so certain things will be finally be out in the open." Michael said looking around the living room. His mom was sitting on the couch, Jax was next to her. His arm wrapped around her. Next to his mom, Olivia was sitting. His father was sitting on the end of couch, his arm was over the back barely touching Olivia's shoulder. Seemed to him like his father wanted to protect Olivia – as well he should.

His eyes looked across from him where Claudia was sitting, in a tense fashion. Her eyes were clued to his father and Olivia. Heat was oozing off of her. He actually saw perspiration tinkling out of her pours. His lips thinned – than very quickly eased up. After he had his say, than his dear step mother would have every reason to sweat. Not giving birth either.

His eyes flicked over to where Johnny was leaning against the French doors. Arms folded tightly across his chest. His eyes were also clued at his father and Olivia. Johnny's eyes however held sadness in them. Standing at the fireplace was Alexis, Sam and Jason. Each waited and looked at him. Waiting for him to tell what he had to tell. He felt an arm on his right forearm. Looking up he nodded slightly at his sister.

His eyes glinted, "We are missing someone." His lips clicked.

"Don't push it Mike." Kris whispered in his ear as she leaned over. "She's not the one whom needs to pay for this."

Mike looked up and shook his head, "Everyone should be able to pay for their crimes." Sighing once more he turned and looked around at the adults who were looking at him. "Doesn't matter."

"Sorry I'm late." Dante walked into the room.

Michael watched as his older brother glared at the couch where his mother and father were sitting so close together. Dante's hands were clenched at the sides as he gave their father a death glare. "Dante, you can go a few more rounds with dad, later."

Dante's head twisted and he soften as he nodded at Michael.

Kris stood up and walked over to her brother, "I'm glad you could make it." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Anything for my younger siblings." Dante said as a grin lit up his mouth. Kris moved closer and slipped her arm through his. He allowed his sister to tug him over to the desk. Leaning against it with his arms across his chest – with Kris's arm still through his. Kris moved closer and rested her head against his shoulder.

Michael turned his eyes back to the adults in the room, "As I was beginning to say. It's time for the truth to come out – the entire truth." His eyes turned and looked Claudia dead in the eyes.

"Son, you don't have to be the one to do this. _I _already know the truth." Sonny said in a calm steady voice.

Never taking his eyes off of his step mother, "Claudia ordered the hit on dad – which in fact got me instead." He said in a steady steel voice.

Jax squeezed Carly's arms, "Stay calm." He softly said against his wife's neck. "Please just still calm."

"That's not all, there are people whom have known about the truth – and chose to keep their mouths shut." Mike said. "Johnny for sure – from the very beginning." His eyes swifted to Johnny, whom was still leaning against the doors. "I don't blame you man, you were just protecting your sister after all. Sides at the time you were at war with my dad. It's all part of the business."

"I'm truly sorry Michael," Johnny just shook his head. "I have nothing else to say."

"Like I said it's the way of the business. But what do you tend to do about it now?" Michael said raising her right eye brow.

"I have decided where my loyalists lay. I'm not budging an inch." John said in a steady voice.

Nodding his head firmly, "Good." Turning to look at Jax. "Now Jax, you learned from your brother from a DVD." Swifting his eyes, "A DVD that you handed to him, Olivia."

She blinked and lowered her eyes. "Jax watches the DVD; than somehow at some point you also spy the DVD. Why didn't you go and tell my mother and father what you learned?"

Dante started forward – but Kris managed to hold him in place. He twisted his head and glared at his younger sister. A slight shake of her head was all he received. His body tensed as he felt his mother's roller coaster of all emotions.

Dante's eyes turned back to his mother. Her head lifted and tears were rolling freely down her cheeks. He noticed that his fat – no he wasn't ready to call him that yet – Sonny's arms had wrapped around his mother.

"You didn't tell my mother because she just learned she had a high risk pregnancy. But, why didn't you tell my father?" Mike shook his head. "I forgive you for this Olivia. Both you and Jax. I understand you both were just protecting my mom and baby sister."

Tilting his head, "Two people are missing here. Two key people are missing for this little meeting. Jerry, the man whom had hired Ian to shoot dad. He's long gone – doubt he'll ever show up any where near Port Charles – or even Lady Jane again. But Kate is missing. Kate whom has known about it way before Jax and Olivia. Kate whom claimed to have loved dad so much – and wanted him out of the mob."

Mike's fists clenched at his side, "Kate whom had always said that right is right – and wrong is wrong. Where is she now?"

"New York." Olivia softly said. "Michael you can't blame Connie for this. I'm just as guilty as she is . More so in fact -"

"Yes Kate is guilty more than you." Michael nodded.

"No, I'm more guiltier than Connie." Olivia shook her head, she pushed out of Sonny's arms and stood to her feet.

Michael stood to his feet, "How are you more guiltier than Kate?" He didn't understand why the woman wasn't listening to him.

Johnny had moved forward the moment that Olivia stood. Sonny's glare at him didn't stop him. He reached Olivia's side and held out his hand for her to take. Her eyes lowered and than lifted. "I'm the one whom have always preached that the truth has to come out. That secrets are just as good as lies." She turned and looked over Michael's head at her son. "Expect when it comes to my son." She whispered.

"I understand why you never told me whom my father was, ma." Dante softly said. "I never missed out on anything. I always had you, and the family."

"It wasn't enough." Olivia whispered. "I have turned myself into a hypocrite the moment I told the family that I didn't know whom the father was."

Michael kept a firm eye on Claudia – and watched as his step mother's mouth lifted even higher than before. She was mighty pleased to listen to Olivia down trodden herself. But he was going to get this conversion back to where it belonged. Against Claudia.

Sonny had stood up the moment that Olivia had. But he kept his distance. He knew that she didn't need his touch right at the moment. But he would be there when she did need a humans touch. Not Johnny's – but his. As was his right.

Swallowing hard, "I should have just gone to Sonny and told him what I knew." Looking behind her, "I'm so sorry Sonny. I failed you. Twice."

"You never failed me, Livia." Sonny whispered. "How could you?" Reaching out he grabbed her arm. Turning her around. "Non of this is your fault, Olivia. Michael's shooting isn't your fault. Don't you dare go blaming yourself." He ducked his head to look into her downtrodden eyes. His free hand lifted too her chin. Lifting it so he could look her deeply into her eyes. "Promise me."

Her eyes just lowered once more.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

_Author's Note: Ok, this story is a Olivia centered story. So the chapter ends here. Sorry to all the folks whom wanted to see Claudia get her just deserts. She does …. trust me. But in a later chapter – and in as aways flashbacks …. and get this folks, rewinds. _


	3. Aftermath Of The Truth

_Author's Note: Yet another chapter that truly doesn't explain much. A lot more confusion for you my loyal readers. But I just have to set up some things up; before we get into the real reason for this story. Bare with me for a little longer – it will be worth it. _

**CHAPTER TWO**

**AFTERMATH OF THE TRUTH **

**September 23, 2009**

**JAX AND CARLY'S BEDROOM**

He put his hands on his wife's thighs. Looking deeply into her blue eyes. "So how much trouble am I in? I don't have any reason for not telling you the truth; right when I told you. You weren't even expecting our child when I learned the truth. We were in the honeymoon suit." His jaw tightened. "I just didn't want to destroy your happiness that night. Hell, I didn't want to destroy my own happiness. I was being selfish."

Carly leaned forward and traced her finger around his mouth. "I am upset, Jax." Tears sparkled in her eyes, "You should have told me the truth. The moment that you learned it – I know that you would have." Smirking, "But I didn't really give you much a chance too. If memory serves correctly."

Sighing deeply, "I took the remote from your hand, Car, you were going to watch the DVD. I willing prevented you from doing so." Shaking his head. "What I did was inexcusable. I can't believe that you are still staying with me."

"I wish I knew the truth, right when it started to come out." Steel laced her eyes, she felt her daughter move around inside her. She willed herself to calm down. Breathing in deeply and seeing the concern in Jax's eyes. "I love you Jax, and I trust you with my whole heart." She smiled softly, "I trust you with my children lives also."

Jax silently shook his head with lowered eyes.

"You need to stop blaming yourself Jax. Yes you are guilty for keeping the truth from me. But I understand your reasoning, and I forgive you." His eyes lifted to look into hers. "It's time to let it go – and it's time for us to all heal. The truth is finally out in the open – everyone knows it. No more secrets."

"No more secrets." He agreed in a whisper.

She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck – pulling him into her. She felt his arms around her waist and back. Smiling into the kiss.

**METRO COURT – FRONT LOBBY**

Pushing open the doors he looked around trying to locate his mother. Not seeing her right away made him frown. He was going to make his way towards her office – when something caught his eyes.

His sister was standing in the middle of the chairs having a low heated conversion with some teenage punk. He walked over to see if she needed some help. His face heated up as he heard what the kid had to say.

".... why do you defend that brain dead freak brother."

"That's enough." Dante growled as he pushed Kris behind him. "Get out kid, leave Kris alone. Or else."

"What are you going to do beat me up." Shaking his head, "I don't think so, man. You are a adult and I'm still under eighteen. Which makes me still a minor a kid." Slowly a grin lit up his mouth, "Matter of fact I can still have you on abuse."

"Get out of here punk," Dante frowned as his hands wrapped across his chest.

"Make me."

"Come on Dante, let's just go." Kris put her hand on his arm and pulled him along with him. "I'm so sorry about that Dante, I don't know what got into that creep."

Dante twisted his head to the right, "He's a teenage punk, whom thinks he can get away with anything he wants. He steps out of the line, then I'll be glad to be the one to haul him in." He glared into the punk's eyes, and watched as the punk stormed out of the hotel.

"Why are you so into punk asses like that," He turned and glared into his sister's eyes. "You are smarter than this, Kris, hell your GPA states that fact."

Kris simply rolled her eyes, she didn't slacken her pace as she pulled her newly discovered older brother down the hallway. "Why are my brothers always on my ass whom I want to spend my time with."

Dante stopped and turned Kris around. "You are our sister, Kris, and we want the best for you. Meaning just the best man of all should only have you. Nothing less."

"No one is going to be good enough for you boys. I have one major minus point going for me – dad." Kris pushed away from Dante and leaned against the wall. Wrapping her arms tightly across her chest. "Pretty much only hopeful gangsters are going to come courting me. Dad won't like that - but that's truly the only men whom are going to be in my life. Because how can I even trust anyone who _claims _that they don't want to be part of the mob!"

Dante simply kept his eyes clued on his younger sister. He was new to this sibling stuff – hell he was new to having a father in his life. He was new at being a kid to a mob boss. Kris and the boys had their entire lives to get used to the fact. He only had a month and a half.

"You life is different now too, Dante. You won't be able to know whom to trust anymore than I do." Kris softly said, sadly looking into her older brother's brown eyes. "Any woman whom you fancy – will either be afraid of dad's business – or want to just use you – to get close to the powers of the mob."

**JOHNNY'S GARAGE**

He opened the door and paused. "Get out."

"John …." Claudia whispered with tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

"I said get out." He said in a emotionless voice.

"Please John, I can't lose you. Never you." Claudia cried. "I have lost everything. Everyone. Please tell me that I haven't lost you."

"Get out." His eyes were dead as he looked at his sister. His feelings were – nothing. Simply noting. Not even a sense of loss.

"John …." Claudia whispered. Turning she rushed from the garage – never looking back.

Johnny breathed easier. He thought it would be more painful officially kicking his sister out of his life …. but all he felt was relieved. He was finally free of the Zacharras family curse. First his father – than his sister.

Hearing a sound he turned around. The right side of his lip lifted, "You heard."

"Yes."

"I don't regret it. I will never regret my decision." Johnny said in a firm emotional voice.

"Good." Sonny said with a tight nod. "I will have a job for you in a few days."

"No." Johnny shook his head.

Sonny's head chocked to the left.

"I don't want anything to do with my family's business." His hand went into his right pocket. Pulling out his keys, "Thank you for the garage, Sonny, but I no longer need it." He tossed the key at the older man.

Sonny caught the keys and quickly tossed them back. "The garage is yours, John. Even through you will no longer be running anything through for me." His chin lifted, "Olivia told me that she gave you all the contacts that she, her father and brothers put together. I think it would be dishonoring her if you gave up the garage."

"I would never dishonor her – or you Sonny. But, I can't deal with the business any longer. I should have walked away from it – after the ambush that Claudia set up." Johnny frowned looking down at the keys – than back at Sonny.

"The one that she used my son as a hit man." Sonny frowned deepened. "The one that my son decided to attack his two brothers."

"Dante would never have hurt anyone …. Olivia raised him right." Johnny quietly said. "Are you still going to kill Claudia?"

"No, I wouldn't allow a child to be motherless." Fire entered his eyes. "But, I am going to take full custody of the baby – Claudia won't be able to see him or her again." Tilting his head, "Even when your nephew or niece is with you, Johnny, Claudia won't be able to come near the child." Jaw tightening "If I get a hint …."

"She won't, Sonny, I promise you that." Johnny firmly said putting the keys back in his right pocket.

"With you out of the business, Johnny. I do have a favor to ask you." Sonny said calmly.

"Ask away." Johnny said.

"Stay close to Dante, befriend him. Get him to work here at the garage if you must." Sonny said.

"He's a feudal agent, Sonny." Johnny shook his head.

"I don't want him in the law field." Sonny said with a shake of his head. "It's as dangerous as the mob. Even more so being the son of a mob boss."

"Dante is a fully grown man, he's quite old enough … and from what I see good enough to be in the FBI." Frowning, "Sides he'll never listen to me. He pretty much hates me for my relationship with his mother."

"Just try to befriend him is all I'm asking." Sonny shrugged.

"It's Olivia's place in Dante's life to tell him about her concerns." Johnny continued over Sonny's voice. "From what she's expressing, she's worried sick about her son. But she's relieved that he's no involved or wants to be involved with the mob." His arms wrapped across his chest.

"You don't spend much time with Olivia any longer?" Sonny couldn't keep the smile from his lips.

"As soon as the truth on whom _Dominic _truly was … she hasn't had much time for me." Johnny shrugged. "Understandable, she wants to spend time with her kid."

**JAX AND CARLY'S – LIVING ROOM**

"Hey," Her eyes lit up at the site of him sitting on the couch.

"Hey." He twisted his head around and smiled back at her.

She walked around the couch and sat close to him. Putting a hand on his arm. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks." Reaching over he touched her stomach. "I feel that she's kicking. Glad to see that she wasn't too upset yesterday." Frowning, "I'm sorry mom. I should have warned you. Or I could have waited till my baby sister was born and safe. That _you_ were safe."

"The truth had to come out, Michael." Carly lifted her hand up to his head. "I'm glad that I finally know the complete truth. Now I, you, your dad and everyone can finally heal from what happened to you."

Michael licked his lips, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you since waking up." Looking his mother straight in the eyes, "You know that I love you – and that will never change or stop."

"I understand Michael, I do." Carly whispered as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "You are alive, awake and here talking to me. That's all I ever wanted and prayed for."

"Even with my rages?" Michael frowned.

"Even with your rages." Carly said with a nod. Her hand never stopping to stroke the side of his head, running down his cheek bone than back up. "The rages won't last forever. Patrick has been telling me that you will be fine."

"When?" Michael whispered.

"It takes time. You have only been awake for four months." Carly raised hand and wiped her cheek as she felt more tears fall.

"I just want my life back." Michael frowned. "I want to be able to be with the siblings … and not have anyone afraid that I would hurt them."

"You are their older brother …. we all know that you would give up your life freely in order to protect them." Carly said taking her oldest son's hand in hers.

**METRO COURT – HALLWAY**

"You are the only one whom have truly accepted me in your life." Dante shrugged as he hands went into his pants pockets. "I understand Morgan and Micheal – hell I held a gun at them and their mother. They were in no danger from me – but I couldn't exactly tell them the truth now could I. I had to remain undercover."

"To get the goods on dad." Kris lips jetted out.

"Sonny," His eyes darkened. "I had to find a way to get him put behind bars – for good. Him and Jason Morgan."

"Has that changed now that you know he's your father?" Kris tilted her head to the right.

"It has too." Dante leaned against the wall. "I'm off the case."

"But you are going to tell the truth that it was Claudia who has ordered the ambush right?" Kris reached out and touched her brother's arm.

"He all ready knows the truth. The moment the truth about me came out – he put two and two together. He's waiting till the baby is born – before he deals with Claudia." His tongue went to the right side of his cheek.

"To kill her you mean." Kris didn't even have to put that statement in question.

"I knew you were in trouble the moment you busted in the room at Sonny's." Dante changed the subject. "Why didn't you raise the alarm bells right there and than?"

"I thought it was hilarious that someone whom was gunning for my dad, was a personal guest in his guest room." Kris shrugged. "I knew you were quite harmless, I could tell by your eyes." Smiling, "I'm glad that you turned out to be my brother."

"Well I'm glad you turned out to be my sister." Dante said reaching out his hand for her to take, "I always wanted a sister."

"You _had_ one for the past sixteen years. You just didn't know it." Kris reached up and tickled his right cheek. "You need to shave that five o'clock shadow. You look better clean shaving."

"Bossy woman." Dante rolled his eyes.

"Hey you two." Alexis walked up and smiled at her daughter.

"What now Dante is off limits too?" Kris frowned darkly at her mother. "In case you wondering mom, Dante is an adult. So we are abiding your adult supervision rule."

"Kristina." Alexis said in a soft warning voice.

"What mom, you are having major problems with my spending time with Michael. It just holds that you have trouble with me spending time with Dante. After all Dante was part of the ambush that trapped Jason and Johnny. Plus Dante is the one who held a gun on Morgan, Michael and Carly."

Alexis grew warmer in the face. "Dante is a FBI agent. He was undercover. He never intended on hurting anyone." She smiled over at Dante. "You are quite safe with Dante,"

"I'm quite safe with Michael also. Michael was the one whom have protected both Morgan and I when Faith kidnapped us. Michael was only ten at the time." Kris shook her head. "I don't understand what is so damn difficult from now – than back when we were smaller."

"Michael isn't completely will yet, Kris. He's still recovering from being shot in the head. His brain is still damaged and healing." Alexis said in a soft voice.

"Michael will never hurt me, mom. He's my protector just as he was back in the old days _before _Claudia decided to call a hit out on dad." Kris's voice rose – but than she realized that it was too public to have this fight with her mom. "I want to spend time with my brother, mom, all _three _of my brothers. I don't want to have you always beside me when I am with them."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Kris." Alexis sighed deeply.

"From my own brother?" Kris shook her head and turned and stormed down the hallway.

Alexis just watched her daughter storm away. Turing to face Dante, "I'm sorry you had to hear all that, Dante."

"When it comes to protecting his siblings, Michael is fully in charge." Dante said, "I saw that when I was holding Morgan and Carly hostage. When I had him on the ground, I could tell by his eyes that he would do anything to protect his brother and mother. Even when I got him back on his feet and told him to stand behind his mother. He wanted to be held hostage so his mother and brother could be safe."

Alexis sighed deeply, "Michael still has rages that he can't control. I fully know what happened at _Jakes_ at the end of June. I know that Michael got into the fight with the young gentleman whom had actually taken Kris there. He was ruthless – and Kris saw it."

"Kris saw her big brother standing up for her." Dante softly said.

"I'll think about what you have said, Dante." Alexis nodded and walked away from him.

Dante's chin tighten as he sighed. He hoped he had helped his siblings. Time will tell.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_Author's Note: Ok this chapter was basically to show how close Kris and Dante are. Of course how they got to this point will be explained in a future chapter. _


End file.
